Chapter 365
The Vanished Power is the 365th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Sesshōmaru battles with Mōryōmaru after it is discovered that he is harboring Naraku's heart. *Mōryōmaru absorbs all of Sesshōmaru's attacks. *Inuyasha is grabbed by Mōryōmaru and Sesshōmaru decides to kill both Mōryōmaru and his half-brother at the same time. Synopsis * Mōryōmaru asks Kagura who the man standing in front of him is. She explains that he is Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha's older brother. Kagura wonders to herself why Sesshōmaru is here when she notices that Jaken is holding the crystal of demonic energy. Kagura, as well as Inuyasha and Kagome, notice that the power within the crystal has faded. Inuyasha realizes that this means Mōryōmaru has the Nulling stone, therefore, he must be Naraku's heart. The hanyō confronts Mōryōmaru about this, and the large demon feigns innocence, but Inuyasha pushes the subject, saying that the crystal Jaken is carrying is more than enough proof. Mōryōmaru looks over at the crystal of demonic energy, then ponders out loud: "I see... and where did you get a hold of those?" Kagura sweats, hoping Mōryōmaru doesn't find out that she gave the crystals to Sesshōmaru. Jaken is about to answer and reveal where they got the crystals when Sesshōmaru tells the imp to be quiet and say no more. Kagura is surprised that Sesshōmaru is covering for her. Sesshōmaru says he was simply tracking a suspicious scent, which led him here to Mōryōmaru. Running into Naraku's heart was a fortuitous accident, but he says he won't squander it; he'll rip him apart. * Sesshōmaru uses his Tōkijin to fire a blast at Mōryōmaru, but the demon simply absorbs the blast. "I've devoured countless others demons and their power. Even your blade is just more nourishment for me." Miroku points out that Mōryōmaru is just like Naraku in that way: feeding off of the power of others. Meanwhile, Inuyasha remembers how earlier when he was trapped under Mōryōmaru's claw, he pierced him with the rusty-katana Tessaiga, and since it has no demonic power because Inuyasha is mortal right now, there was no energy to absorb. He asks Kagome where Mōryōmaru put his jewel shard; she says it's in his right shoulder. Inuyasha strikes with his rusty Tessaiga, but it has no effect. Mōryōmaru finds the assault laughable. Sesshōmaru then swings his sword and attacks the same spot, and while it's much more powerful than Inuyasha's attack, it still fails to inflict a wound on Mōryōmaru. *Inuyasha tells Sesshōmaru to stay out of the way; "He's '''my' prey!"'' Mōryōmaru finds the word 'prey' amusing, because Inuyasha is nothing but a weak and defenseless human right now. He wraps up the half-demon in his tentacles, squeezing him like a boa constrictor. Sesshōmaru says it's for the best; Inuyasha was getting in his way. Now he can kill them both with the same strike. He swings his sword, sending another blast at Mōryōmaru. Miroku and Sango shout at Sesshōmaru to hold his sword because the attack will just give Mōryōmaru more power. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *This chapter marks the first time in the Manga when Sesshōmaru sees Inuyasha in his human form. Category:Chapters